Le soleil déclinait
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: Alors que le soleil déclinait, quelqu'un arrivait sur la capitale de l'empire. Quelqu'un qui venait voir Murtagh.


**Salut les gens's**

Je vous présente un texte que j'ai écrit pour le concours du forum e r a g o n - s a p h i r a . h e a v e n f o r u m . c o m .

Il met en scène Murtagh, et une inconnue, pour une petite soirée chez l'Empereur. Bien sûr, rien n'est à moi.

**Enjoy'**

* * *

Le soleil déclinait, et éclairait la route déserte d'une lueur rougeoyante. Sur un canasson, une silhouette encapuchonnée bravait l'horizon désolé. Au loin, carcasse solitaire et menaçante, se dessinait la capitale de l'Empire. Le vent, violent et sec, griffait les visages, et ses bourrasques soulevaient l'épaisse poussière de la voie, rendant la vue incertaine. Indifférent aux déplorables conditions climatiques, le cavalier haranguait son cheval. La bête râlait, traînait des sabots. Elle suivait depuis plusieurs kilomètres un rythme effréné, trop soutenu et épuisant pour ses pauvres jambes décharnées. Elle n'attendrait probablement pas la ville. L'inconnu eut un mouvement presque imperceptible, et l'animal força encore l'allure. Son trot était irrégulier sur le sol inégal, et lorsqu'une pierre heurta son sabot, il trébucha, entraînant avec lui son cavalier. Néanmoins, la silhouette saute de sa monture avec une agilité déconcertante, laissant le canasson s'écraser à terre avec un bruit mât. Des vagues de poussières s'élevèrent un instant dans le ciel, avant d'être balayées par le vent. La capuche de l'inconnu était tombée, et malgré ses efforts pour la remettre rapidement, il ne put dissimuler des oreilles pointues. L'elfe tourna vers la cité un visage fermé et dur, et sans un regard pour la bête agonisant derrière elle, s'éloigna. Du ciel aux nuages menaçants monta un terrible grondement, et elle se mit à courir.

Dans l'atmosphère étouffante de la cour intérieure du palais impérial, le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant chantaient de concert avec le rugissement des cieux. Deux hommes se battaient avec acharnement. Tout à coup, l'un des deux combattants fendit l'air, avec un cri de rage. Son adversaire s'effondra. Sa chemise était trempée, et sa crinière poivre et sel collait à sa nuque. Il se releva d'un bond et son visage marqué par l'âge se fendit d'un grand sourire.

-Bravo, Noble Dragonnier. Toutes mes félicitations !

Mais l'autre se contenta de grogner en jetant son épée au sol. Il était à moitié dévêtu, et son torse musclé luisait de transpiration. Ses cheveux noirs de jais retombaient devant ses yeux ténébreux. Il répliqua d'un ton sec :

-Chaque jour nous combattons, et chaque jour, vous vous retrouvez au sol, misérablement battu. Cessez donc un peu de jouer l'étonné avec moi. Vous savez bien que je n'ai cure de vos babillages.

L'homme courba la tête et grinça des dents, mais ne répondit rien et se contenta de ramasser l'épée que Murtagh avait laissée au sol, avant de prendre congé. Le dragonnier récupéra sa chemise immaculée d'un geste désinvolte et pénétra dans le palais. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, et gagna ses appartements. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée. Il était de mauvaise humeur, _encore une fois_. Les différents serviteurs qui passèrent près de la pièce ne sursautèrent même pas lorsqu'il claqua la porte, accélérant juste l'allure pour quitter le couloir au plus vite. Après tout, cette attitude était habituelle. Murtagh balança sa chemise sur son lit, et brusquement, cria. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais cet acte le soulageait. Il avait compris que sa vie n'était plus vraiment la sienne. On lui accordait ce qu'il voulait, et bien plus encore, parce qu'il était dragonnier. Mais Galbatorix ne lui montrait que de l'indifférence ou de l'irritation. Sans compter ses plus proches hommes de main, qui tentaient à chaque instant de lui faire sentir leur mépris écrasant. Il aurait aimé les tuer. Mais il ne le faisait pas. Et rien ne changeait, alors son humeur se dégradait un peu plus chaque jour. Il était sans cesse surveillé, comme une bête dangereuse. Il appartenait à l'Empereur, il était un objet précieux dont on se lasse vite et que l'on ne ressort que pour les grandes occasions. Thorn n'était pas encore arrivé, aussi Murtagh ouvrit-il sa fenêtre, et, sur sa terrasse, profita de l'air frais, les yeux fermés.

Il avait été aisé d'entrer dans la cité. A présent, telle une ombre insaisissable, l'elfe avançait dans les rues, sa cape tourbillonnant derrière elle. Elle passa par maintes ruelles, avant d'arriver enfin à l'endroit qu'elle cherchait. A l'arrière du palais se trouvait un dépôt de bois, appuyé sur la haute muraille. Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Se penchant un peu plus, elle remua les lèvres, et les stères s'embrasèrent instantanément. Aussitôt, elle se faufila près d'une petite porte, et se blottit dans un coin, invisible. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à la fumée pour s'élever assez haut dans le ciel pour qu'un garde ne la remarquât et donnât l'alerte. Les flammes, qui consumaient presque tout le bois, se propageaient extrêmement vite et léchaient déjà les premières maisons. Des habitants se précipitèrent, et un soldat descendit de sa tour à toute vitesse pour aider. Tout à sa tâche, il laissa la porte ouverte. Il ne fallu qu'une demie seconde à l'elfe pour se faufiler et disparaître dans le palais.

Des cris. Murtagh ouvrit les yeux. Une odeur de fumée ne tarda pas à lui piquer le nez. Il toussota. Ses appartements donnaient sur le côté Ouest du palais, aussi ne vit il pas l'incendie. Il lui sembla cependant que l'incendie fût rapidement maîtrisé. Quelques instants plus tard, la cour était redevenue silencieuse. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Le dragonnier se tourna, attentif. Il entra dans sa chambre, examinant chaque détail avec minutie. Il y avait ici quelque chose –quelqu'un- qui n'était pas là tout à l'heure. Une présence intruse. Pourtant rien n'avait bougé. Sa chemise était toujours sur son lit, Zar'roc à ses côtés. Le jeune homme s'en saisit, et gronda, menaçant :

-Qui va là ?

Son oreille capta alors un léger froissement, derrière lui.

-Bonsoir, Murtagh Shurt'ugal.

Il se retourna d'un bond et brandit son arme. Mais la personne qui lui faisait face n'avait rien de menaçant. Certes, elle portait une épée au côté, mais ses bras étaient ballants, le long de son corps musculeux. Le dragonnier examina le visage de l'intruse et sursauta. Une elfe. Ses cheveux noirs et raides encadraient un visage aux traits fins, mais durs, et à la mâchoire carrée. Ses yeux en amande d'un gris presque argentés le scrutaient avec autant de curiosité que les siens le faisaient.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda le jeune homme avec suspicion.

-Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin, esquiva-t-elle.

Murtagh tressaillit en entendant la voix mélodieuse de l'inconnue.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, releva-t-il.

-Mon nom n'a aucune importance, répondit-elle brusquement, avant de secouer ses cheveux, révélant une cicatrice, qui partait du bas de son oreille droite et disparaissait sous les vêtements de l'elfe.

Elle s'assit sur le lit du jeune homme, avec une décontraction évidente, et croisa les jambes.

-Pour moi, il en a, rétorqua Murtagh. Tu t'es introduite chez moi. Je pourrais donner l'alerte.

-Fais le donc, jeune Dragonnier. Peu m'importe.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il avec hargne, irrité par l'attitude de l'elfe.

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et répondit très calmement :

-Je suis ici pour te tuer.

Aucun des deux ne bougea. Enfin, le dragonnier s'appuya contre en mur et croisa les bras.

-Bien. Et je n'aurai même pas l'honneur de connaître le nom de mon assassin.

L'elfe frémit, visiblement agacée. Elle se leva et se planta devant lui.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est toi qui me tueras.

Le dragonnier posa Zar'roc et demanda, l'air de rien :

-Vraiment ? Tu crois que je te tuerai ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu es bien meilleur que moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, que tu me tues est le but recherché par les Vardens.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Pardon ? Tu m'excuses, mais je ne pense pas que les rebelles enverraient une elfe pour que je la tue.

-Sauf s'ils veulent se débarrasser de cette elfe, fit remarquer l'inconnue.

Le regard de Murtagh se posa à nouveau sur la cicatrice de la jeune femme, ce qu'elle vit.

-Ce sont eux qui m'ont fait ça. Les elfes. C'était il y a bien longtemps.

Le dragonnier fit un pas vers elle. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête. Ils étaient tellement différents … mais cette cicatrice les liait tellement plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Il tendit la main, et effleura la balafre, en dessinant le contour du bout des doigts. Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Tu te laisserais vraiment mourir ?

Pour toute réponde, l'elfe eut un petit sourire en coin. Alors Murtagh bondit. Ils luttèrent longtemps, à mains nues, sans jamais laisser l'avantage à l'autre. Mais finalement, il eut le dessus. Un bras sur sa gorge, et l'autre immobilisant ses mains, il la bloqua contre le mur. Longuement, il examina son visage. Puis il sourit. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Il souffla :

-Tu as autant envie que moi de mourir, n'est ce pas ? Mais alors, je me demande pourquoi tu as pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici …

-J'avais bien envie, avant de disparaître, de rencontrer le Parjure.

Le regard de Murtagh se voila.

-Evite ça.

-Désolée.

Elle ne l'était pas du tout, en réalité. En fait, elle était plutôt amusée. Et trop proche de lui aussi. Beaucoup trop proche de lui. Il n'aurait pas dû se trouver avec une elfe, torse nu, dans sa chambre. Non.

La vie est ainsi faite. Murtagh était un Parjure. Il tuerait, ou serait tué. Par son frère, très certainement. Il n'en avait pas envie. De tuer ou d'être tué, s'entend. Elle, cette elfe dont il ne connaissait même pas le prénom, était, justement, une elfe. Bon d'accord, elle était en exil, mais elle restait l'ennemi. Néanmoins, elle l'avait mis à genoux. Elle était la plus forte. Il ne la reverrait jamais. Enfin, il l'espérait. Sinon, tout serait beaucoup trop compliqué. Personne ne savait ce qui allait se passer, à présent. Mais qu'ils survivent tous les deux ne serait pas étonnant. Il l'avait dit. Elle était plus forte que lui, et lui était déjà très fort à ce jeu-là. Ils étaient marqués, tous les deux. Sauf que sa balafre à elle descendait jusqu'à sa hanche. Ca n'était qu'une histoire sans intérêt. Berner les gardes. Berner Galbatorix. Berner les Vardens. Berner le monde entier, en fin de compte. Ils remettraient peut être ça. Peut être que la revoir ne serait pas si compliqué, finalement. En attendant de mourir, c'était toujours ça de pris.


End file.
